Not Forgotten
[[Datei:Tales v2 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #1]]Not Forgotten ("Nicht vergessen") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Januar 2004 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #1 *'Story:' Steve Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' Dario Brizuela *'Einleitungslayout': Jim Lawson *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Cover': Michael Dooney Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Passing" *'Nächstes Kapitel': A Day in the Life Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo *Splinter *eine Gruppe Wurmmenschen Einleitung thumb|240px|Die EinleitungDonatello: Charles Darwins letztes Buch trug den Titel [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Bildung_der_Ackererde_durch_die_Tätigkeit_der_Würmer Die Bildung der Ackererde durch die Thätigkeit der Würmer]; bei seiner Publikation im Jahr 1881 war es ein Bestseller. Es war eins der ersten Bücher, welche den physischen Einfluss aufzeigt, den ein biologischer Organismus auf seine Umwelt hat, und welches bewies, wie etwas so Kleines und scheinbar Inkonsequentes die Welt in so einem großen Rahmen beeinflussen kann. Regenwürmer zersetzen und vermischen Pflanzenreste mit Erdreich, bereichern sie, wühlen sie auf wie ein Mixer, wie Milliarden winziger Mixer. Darwin war von Würmern besessen und verbrachte die letzten Jahre seines hohen Alters mit der Erforschung ihrer Aktivitäten im Vergleich mit dem Begräbnis und der Präservation archäologischer Ruinen... Mein Name ist Donatello, und ja, das ist die Sorte von Dingen, über die ich gerne nachdenke. So bin ich nun mal. So bin ich schon immer gewesen. Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|280px|Die Geschichte der Menschen in ManhattanDie Geschichte beginnt im Jahr 1981, als die Turtles gerade zwölf Jahre alt sind und Darwins Buch über Würmer (siehe Einleitung) sein hundertjähriges Jubiläum feiert. Zu dieser Zeit aber interessierte Donatello mehr die Geschichte von der Erschließung und der Entstehung Nw Yorks, angefangen bei der Besiedelung der Insel Manhattan durch die Indianer; die Entdeckung Manhattans durch Giovanni da Verrazano bei seiner Suche nach einer Durchfahrt zum Fernen Osten im Jahre 1524, gefolgt von deren Neuentdeckung durch den Spanier Esteban Gomez zwei Jahre später; und der Kauf der Insel durch Henry Hudson. thumb|250px|Die EntdeckungEines Tages las Donatello diese Geschichte seinen Brüdern und seinem Meister Splinter in ihrem Heim aus einem alten Buch vor, das er vor kurzem in der Kanalisation entdeckt hat. Raphael jedoch hat gar kein Interesse an solchen Dingen und unterstreicht sein Desinteresse, indem er das Buch mit einem geworfenen Sai aus Donatellos Händen schlägt. Als Das Buch sich in der Luft aufschlägt, löst sich auf einmal etwas zwischen den Seiten hervor und flattert zu Boden... eine Karte, die Donatello vorher noch nie zuvor bemerkt hat! thumb|250px|left|ForschungseiferDie Karte, so alt wie sie ist, entfacht schnell das Interesse der jungen Turtles, denn sie zeigt ihnen vollkommen unbekannte Teile des New Yorker Abwassersystems, komplett mit einigen kryptischen Hinweisen auf Dinosaurierspuren und einer Quelle. Natürlich wollen sie sofort auf eine Forschungsexpedition aufbrechen, was Splinter in seiner väterlichen Sorge zuerst verbieten will. Nach einigen logischen Argumenten vonseiten Donatellos und Leonardos ist es ausgerechnet Raphael, der den entscheidenden Punkt aufbringt: Dass sie alle vier schon längst keine Babies mehr sind, die man andauernd verhätscheln muss. Erst dann gibt Splinter widerwillig seine Zustimmung. thumb|180px|FührungswechselSo machen sich die Turtles zu ihrer ersten eigenständigen Expedition auf, für eine Weile noch von (wie Donatello richtig annimmt) einem immer noch besorgten Splinter gefolgt. Mithilfe einer modernen Karte des Abwassersystems folgen sie den Weg der alten Karte, gelangen wegen Michelangelos üblicher Geistesabwesenheit in eine Sackgasse. Daraufhin nimmt sich Leonardo die Karte und übernimmt zusammen mit Donatello die Führung. thumb|left|250px|Zum Mittelpunkt der UnterweltJe weiter die Turtles in die Tiefen Mahattans eindringen, desto mehr stoßen sie auf Spuren von längst vergessenem menschlichen Wirkens in dieser Unterwelt. Zuerst gelangen sie in einen alten U-Bahntunnel, wo alte, ausgediente U-Bahnen abgestellt und vergessen wurden; dann auf die Überreste eines alten Aquädukts, mit dem Manhattan früher mit Wasser versorgt wurde; dann auf einen nirgendwo verzeichneten Tunnel, von dem sie annehmen, dass er einst während der Sklavenzeit oder der Prohibition als Schmuggelweg benutzt wurde (die legendäre Underground Railroad); und schließlich auf eine alte Ruinensiedlung, von der sie annehmen, dass es New Amsterdam sein könnte. thumb|250px|Die harte Hand der GeschichteIn den Ruinen machen sie Halt für die Nacht, und während des Abendessens leist Donatello weiter aus dem Buch vor. Dabei stößt er auf einige Passagen, die das grausame Ende der Menschen, die an der Entdeckung Manhattans beteilgt waren, hervorheben: Wie Henry Hudson und sein Sohn von der meuternden Mannschaft ihres Schiffes nahe Neufundland ausgesetzt wurden; wie da Verazzano in der Karibik (angeblich) von den dortigen Kannibalen vrspeist wurde; und wie die Indianer des amerikanischen Festlandes schließlich nach und nach aus ihrer Heimat verdrängt und unterdrückt wurden... ganz nach der Darwinischen Regel vom Überleben des Stärkeren. Bevor sie aber schlafen gehen, entdeckt Raphael vor seinem Schlafsack etwas, was die eine Pfeilspitze aussieht, und nimmt sie aus Neugier an sich. thumb|left|250px|Die Vergessene StadtAm nächsten Tag stoßen die Turtles in einer Höhle auf die Dinosaurierspuren, die auf der alten Karte verzeichnet sind; Spuren von mindestens drei verschiedenen Arten. Der Karte weiter zur angegebenen Quelle folgend, stoßen sie auf einen Tunnel, der rau aus dem Gestein herausgemeißelt wurde. Sie folgen diesem und stoßen zu ihrem immensen Erstaunen auf weitere Ruinen - diesmal aber auf die verfallenen Überreste einer Stadt, die sogar weit vor den großen mittel- und südamerkanischen Zivilisationen bestanden haben muss! Am anderen Ende der Stadt entdecken sie schließlich eine Wasserfläche, die wahrscheinlich die Quelle auf der Karte bildet. Um zu prüfen, ob sich das Wasser für eine Versorgung ihres Verstecks eignet, entnimmt Donatello der Quelle eine Probe der Flüssigkeit und beginnt sie mit seinem tragbaren Labor zu analysieren. thumb|250px|Das örtliche EmpfangskommitteeWährenddessen beginnen Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael munter im Wasser heumzuplantschen und entdecken dabei eine Vielzahl von unbekannten Fischen und anderen Wassertieren, alles Albinos, die sich an ein Leben in diesen Tiefen angepasst haben. Doch dann machen sie eine sehr merkwürdige Entdeckung in Form eines Fangkäfigs, in dem eine Schildkröte gefangen ist. Dann erscheinen auch die Erbauer des Käfigs: Eine Gruppe von kränklich aussehenden Wurmmenschen taucht aus dem unterirdischen See auf und bewegt sich drohend auf die vier Turtles zu. In der Annahme, dass diese Wesen sie fressen wollen, eröffnet Raphael spontan den Angriff auf sie, doch schnell müssen die Turtles feststellen, dass ihre Gegner ihnen durchaus gefährlich werden können. thumb|left|250px|Beistand zum ÜberlebenWährend dieses Kampfes aber bleibt Donatello am Rand des Geschehens, weil ihm bei der Analyse des Wassers etwas aufgefallen ist. Das, und seine Überlegungen zur Darwinischen Theorie über den Kampf ums Dasein, lässt ihn schließlich zu einer alarmierenden Erkenntnis kommen: Das Wasser enthält eine lebensgefährliche Konzentration an Blei und Kadnium, und die Wurmmenschen, die klar von dem Wasser und dessen Lebewesen abhängig sind, sind somit eine im Aussterben begriffene Rasse! Donatello stoppt auf der Stelle den Kampf und bietet den Wurmmenschen Hilfe an, indem er ihnen die Wasserfilter überlässt, die er und seine Brüder auf ihre Expedition mitgenommen haben. thumb|180px|Die Unausweichlichkeit der VeränderungDie Geschichte schließt mit Donatellos nachträglichem Rückblick auf diese gutgemeinte, aber naive Geste und seine Gedanken ab, die er sich seitdem um die Wurmmenschen gemacht hat. Trotz ihres Versprechens, wieder nach ihnen zu sehen, sind er und seine Brüder nie wieder in die Vergessene Stadt zurückgekehrt, und damit ist ihnen das letztendliche Schicksal der Wurmmenschen unbekannt geblieben; vielleicht, so überlegt er, haben (oder hatten) sie sich an ihren giftigen Lebensraum angepasst oder sind vielleicht schon ausgestorben. Nur eines ist ihm seit diesem Abenteuer zur festen Erkenntnis herangreift: "Dinge ändern sich. Und wir müssen uns mit ihnen ändern." In anderen Medien *Die Vergessene Stadt (oder wenigstens eine ihr ähnliche Form) erscheint auch in der Episode "Of Rats and Men" der 2012 Animationsserie. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 3'' (IDW; 2013) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Dario Brizuela